


family fun

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Manuela and Byleth are happily married, settled down after the war, and living peacefully with their son. Due to unique genetics passed down by Byleth, however, their son requires a little extra care from Manuela. Not that she minds one bit.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	family fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



> A commission of Byleth x Manuela, with a named OC who is their son.

“Ah, that’s right, just like that!” Manuela said, groaning as Byleth fucked her. Her legs were spread wide, with him holding her down as he fucked her, more intense than their usual coupling.

“You’re all mine, Manuela,” Byleth said, having lost himself in her. It was a special day for the couple, one they had talked about ever since their marriage. With the war over, and both of them settled into their jobs at Garreg Mach’s Military Academy once more, they decided it was high time they try for a child.

Today was an optimal time in Manuela’s cycle, she knew, so they wanted to make it count. She insisted Byleth fuck her like this, and as often as he could manage, just to make their chances as high as possible.

“You have to breed me, Byleth!” Manuela cried out, egging him on and getting more and more vulgar. “Plant your seed in me!”

Hearing his wife talk like this, Byleth found it difficult to hold on. Manuela was always a bit intense in the bedroom, especially after her fellow professor’s five year absence, always trying to make up for lost time, but this was entirely new. He could tell how badly she wanted him to knock her up, to get her pregnant, how ready she was to bear his child. She assured him that this was the optimal position for getting her pregnant, and as always, he trusted her expertise.

She certainly seemed to enjoy it, pinned down as he slammed into her again and again. Byleth could never get enough of Manuela, and this was no different. With her begging him again and again to come inside of her, it was only a matter of time until he reached his limit. He fell quiet, doing his best to focus, to make this last.

“Come on,” Manuela begged, her voice strained and desperate. “Don’t hold back, just come inside of me. Knock your wife up, Professor!”

Ultimately, that proved too much for him. With a groan, he slammed into her one last time, pushing in as deeply as he could. His seed spilled into her, both of them hoping that it would be enough to get Manuela pregnant. They relaxed into bed after Byleth was spent, with him holding his wife protectively. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to go again,” Manuela said, and Byleth knew they’d be at this all day. She wanted to be absolutely certain today was the day, and planned to absolutely drain him dry. Luckily, the two of them were able to get the day off from work at the Academy, or there was a chance she would have resorted to jumping him at work.

“Of course,” Byleth agreed, kissing her neck. “It’ll just be a minute.”

“I’m so excited,” Manuela said, sighing happily. “I’m so happy with you.”

“Me too,” Byleth admitted, and he truly was. He could feel that his father would be happy with him, and would want him to carry on their family like this. 

True to his word, as soon as he was ready once more, he mounted Manuela again, fucking her senseless before coming inside of her. The couple carried on like that all day, only stopping to rest and eat, absolutely determined to have a child.

~X~

All signs pointed to the day being successful, and when Manuela finally tested herself, it came back positive. She embraced Byleth as soon as she broke the news, and the couple rejoiced. It would be a lot of work, getting their house ready for a new baby, but Byleth was ready. They had planned for this, and couldn’t be happier to finally be starting a family. Neither knew exactly what the future held, but they knew they could face anything after surviving the war. 

No matter what, they would have a happy life, and they would make sure their child did as well.

~X~

“Are your students nearly ready for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?” Byleth asks, as the family enjoys dinner. It’s been a little over ten years since they had their child, and Manuela and Byleth both still teach at the Academy. While it often feels like so much has changed, many things are still exactly the same.

“Now, now. I’m not about to divulge strategic information to the enemy,” Manuela teases, winking. Their friendly rivalry is no less intense than it was during Byleth’s first year as a professor. 

“Daddy is the enemy?” Jeralt asks, cocking his head to one side.

“Only for this battle, dear,” Manuela answers, chuckling a bit. It’s the first time they’ve talked so openly about mock battles in front of him, now that he’s started his own lessons. Of course, his early education is nothing like the intensity of the Officer’s Academy, but it will help to prepare the boy for that when he is ready.

“Oh, okay!” Jeralt says, his worries alleviated immediately. “I don’t want you to really fight!”

“We would never,” Byleth says, smiling at his son. “That being said, I do plan on winning again this year.”

“Well, we’ll just see about that, won’t we?” Manuela responds, smirking. “I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve this year, so don’t go counting me out.”

Family dinners like this are the highlight of Byleth’s new life. He couldn’t be happier with how things turned out, getting to teach and guide Fódlan’s young minds into a new and brighter future, and then coming home to his loving wife and child. Jeralt is such a happy child, and already so bright, Byleth can’t wait to watch him grow up with Manuela at his side.

His son will carry on his father’s legacy, as well as his name, a choice which Byleth made as soon as he knew they were having a son. Manuela agreed, having worked with The Blade Breaker enough to want to honor him as both a great man and her husband’s father. 

“How have your classes been going, Jeralt?” Byleth asks his son. The boy brightens immediately, eager to tell his parents all about them.

“They’ve been great! Miss Annett- er, I mean, Miss Dominic is such a good teacher!” Jeralt gushes, “Anytime one of us gets stuck on something she comes up with a whole song to sing and then it’s so easy to remember!”

“That’s good to hear,” Manuela says, knowing just how popular Annette’s songs have been since she started teaching. “Singing is a great way to remember things, isn’t it?”

“Did you know Annette was actually our student years ago?” Byleth asks, and Jeralt’s jaw drops.

“What!? No way, that’s cool!” he exclaims, shocked to hear that. “You guys did great then!”

“Well, she probably would have made a great teacher even before that,” Byleth says, “Annette was always clever, but I’m glad she’s doing so well as your teacher. You’re in great hands, that’s for sure!”

Manuela agrees, as the family wraps up dinner. It really is a wonderful life, peaceful and calm after so much turmoil, and Byleth wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m feeling kind of… weird, again,” Jeralt says, squirming a bit in his chair. “That tingling feeling again.”

Manuela and Byleth share a knowing look, already more than familiar with the way Byleth’s unique situation has affected their son’s body. Manuela turns back to Jeralt, nodding. 

“Well, clean up your dishes, and head on up to your room, dear. Mommy will be up in just a moment to help you, okay?” Manuela says, and Jeralt is on his feet immediately. He cleans up as quickly as possible, then scurries up to his room. The boy always gets a bit embarrassed when this happens, in spite of how many times Manuela and Byleth assure him he can’t help it.

“Need me to get you ready?” Byleth asks, approaching Manuela. She nods, and he leans in, kissing her neck. He’ll clean up their dishes, in just a moment, but he doesn’t want to keep his son waiting any longer than he needs.

“Thanks, dear,” Manuela says, sitting back down in her chair. Byleth kneels between her legs, spreading them eagerly, and slowly kissing his way up her thighs. Each kiss elicits a soft moan from Manuela, half-genuine, and half a show for their son. She knows he likes to keep his door open, and listen to his parents.

“Ah!” she cries out, as Byleth presses his lips against her panties. He’s wasting no time in cutting right to the chase, and she doesn’t mind that one bit. He teases her through the fabric of her panties, until she finally tells him to stop. “Please, no more teasing, I…”

“Of course,” Byleth answers, pulling back and yanking her panties down. They’re soaked through by now, a mixture of his teasing and Manuela’s excitement for what is to come. With nothing in his way, Byleth leans in once more. He presses his lips to her pussy, kissing her before forcing his tongue inside.

She grips the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair as he delves inside of her with ease. He is so familiar with her folds by now, knowing all of her weakest points, and Byleth never fails to thrill her. She continues crying out, moaning and whimpering, calling out Byleth’s name, knowing Jeralt is listening in only adding to her pleasure.

She does her best to make it last, to hold on, knowing that every rapturous second she is making noise down here is another second Jeralt is listening, enjoying every noise his parents make. He’s such a good boy, and she just wants to take great care of him. He deserves the best, and Byleth is always so eager to get Manuela nice and ready for him. 

Eventually, despite her best efforts, Manuela reaches her limit. She tries to hold on just a bit longer, to cling to the desperate pleasure burning through her, but Byleth is far too gifted. Once he changes his focus, pressing his tongue against her clit, Manuela can last no longer. She cries out, louder than before, as she loses herself in climax, calling out Byleth’s name. Byleth only pulls back once she stops trembling, growing quiet as her orgasm comes to an end. Manuela pants, catching her breath, but is on her feet in only a moment.

“Have fun,” Byleth says, encouraging his wife. She leaves her panties on the floor, knowing she won’t have need of them, and knowing Byleth will clean up for her. She really is such a lucky woman, bagging such a perfect husband, even after being so worried she’d end up single.

In addition to her loving husband, she has a wonderful son, and is so eager to take care of him.

~X~

The faint sounds of his parents downstairs are like music to Jeralt’s ears. Manuela’s voice is always so pretty, from the times she sings to him, to the times Jeralt’s father makes her sing the way only he can, Jeralt can never get enough of his mother’s voice. He’s got the best parents in the world, he’s sure of that, as he strips down, laying in bed. He takes himself in hand, slowly pumping away at his erection as he listens to his mother. 

It’s a bit embarrassing, and Manuela and Byleth have told him that he needs to keep all of this a secret, that it’s just part of who he is and they will always take care of him, but Jeralt doesn’t really understand any of that. He just knows that being around his parents often makes him feel kind of funny, especially his mother, and then this happens. He feels this overwhelming urge to touch himself, and it always feels so  _ good. _

His mother is crying out downstairs, and he knows his father is working whatever magic he does with his mouth. His father can always drive Manuela mad, and Jeralt hopes he can learn how to do that someday, too. Manuela always takes such good care of him, making him feel like the most special, luckiest boy in the world, and he wants to show his mother how much he appreciates that someday. In the meantime, all he can do is listen, and jack himself off. 

His cock is far larger than it should be, some quirk of the divine blood coursing through Byleth’s veins, but he has no idea. Of course, it’s all completely normal to him, and the boy doesn’t understand any of it. That doesn’t bother him, though. If he’s never known anything else, and doesn’t even know how strange it is, how could it bother him? This is just how he is, and Manuela and Byleth tell him all the time how wonderful he is.

He picks up his pace, as Manuela’s whimpers pick up both frequency and pitch. He can tell Byleth is really giving it his all tonight, working hard to make sure mommy is ready for her little boy. It’s so exciting, hearing them work so hard just for his sake, and Jeralt can’t help picking up his own pace to match. If he’s not careful, he knows he’ll have too much fun before Manuela even makes it up the stairs, but he simply can’t help himself. He’s so excited, there’s no way he could just lay here patiently listening to them.

Somehow, he manages to hold on even as Manuela cries out, calling out his father’s name. He knows she’ll be up any second now, and he can’t wait. He always gets so excited, so lucky to have such a perfect mother. He listens eagerly as her footsteps come closer and closer, finally standing in his doorway. 

“There’s my good boy,” Manuela says, smiling at her son. His hand finally slows, falling still, as he looks up and down his mother. He can never help checking her out, she has such a wonderful body. “Did you miss your mommy?”

“I did!” Jeralt answers, immediately. “Daddy was taking care of you, though!”

“He was, and he did  _ such _ a good job. Now I’m all ready for you!” Manuela says, excited to finish off her son. It’s never hard when he listens to them like this, working himself into a frenzy as he waits for her. In fact, she thinks she might even tease him a bit more.

Her outfit is just as skimpy as before, but that only adds to the fun. She steps into his room, reaching behind her and slowly untying her corset. Knowing what she’s up to, Jeralt whimpers, already starting to pump his hand up and down the length of his cock once more. Sometimes, his mother loves to strip for him like this, and he can never get enough. 

As she walks, her dress shifts, and it is obvious she’s already removed her panties. That only adds to Jeralt’s pleasure as he gazes longingly at his mother. She undresses slowly, as she walks towards him, stopping occasionally to work part of her outfit loose. By the time she’s halfway across the room, her corset is off, leaving her dress hanging loosely. It hardly covers her voluptuous body, leaving very little to the imagination and making her son pick up his pace.

She doesn’t want him blowing his load just yet, even knowing that his unique genetics mean he’s good to go for quite some time.

Still, she’s in no hurry, getting undressed with flourish and agonizing slowness. By the time she’s lifting her dress up, over her body and off her shoulders, she can tell Jeralt is barely holding on. There’s no sweeter sound than his soft whimpers, waiting for his mommy to come and take care of him. And take care of him she will! Now that she is undressed, Manuela kneels beside his bed. He shifts, sitting up on the edge, finally releasing his cock. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jeralt,” Manuela murmurs, replacing his hand with her own. She slides her hand up and down his length several times for good measure, and it’s all he can do to hold on. 

“Thanks, mommy,” he gasps out, and she leans in. She kisses the tip of his cock, slowly parting her lips and taking him inside of her mouth. His cock may be large for his size, but Manuela is no stranger to it. She can take him easily, especially after how often she’s pleasured his father, and it’s only a matter of time before she’s bobbing her head up and down his length with practiced ease. As she sucks him off, she moans, sending vibrations pulsing through his young cock. 

Manuela knows exactly what her son likes, and how to push him to his very limit. But, she isn’t in a hurry either. She wants to take this slow, to coax the climax out of him. He always seems happier when she takes her time, making him cry out time and again, before finally pushing him to finish. His whimpers and moans are so  _ delicious _ , Manuela knows she’ll never get enough of her perfect baby boy. How could she have been so blessed to have two wonderful men in her life?

When he can finally take no more, he cries out, his seed spilling into Manuela’s mouth. She lets him finish inside, for a bit, before pulling back. The rest of his load ends up all over her face, as she looks up at him, opening her mouth and letting him see what he’s done to his mommy. She’s quite the mess, but swallows her son’s come eagerly, only adding to the pleasure he feels.

“Such a big load for your mommy, as always,” Manuela says. She reaches for a tissue, cleaning up her face as best as she can now that he’s gotten a good look. “You know I’m so proud of you, Jeralt. You’re such a good boy.”

“Mommy…” he whines, already pleading with his eyes. Despite his climax, he hasn’t gone down at all, still just as hard as he was before she sucked him off. The young boy’s libido is incredible, and might threaten some, but Manuela has never been intimidated. If it’s for her little boy, she can handle anything, and she’s no stranger to the times she and Byleth would go all night, especially while trying for Jeralt.

Manuela simply turns, and gets on all fours. Jeralt is tall enough now that he can handle her like this, and her son jumps to his feet eagerly. He doesn’t hold back at all, knowing his father worked hard to make sure Manuela would be ready for him. He lines himself up, pushing the tip of his cock against her wet cunt, so very eager to take his mother.

“Do whatever you want to mommy,” Manuela says, urging him on. “I’m all yours, you know!”

Needing no further encouragement, Jeralt thrusts into her. Manuela cries out, loving the feeling of being filled by her son’s huge cock. He quickly falls into a frantic and desperate rhythm, pumping into his mother again and again. He grunts and groans, straining as he struggles to hold on. Nothing feels quite like his mother’s pussy, clinging to his cock and squeezing him as he fucks her.

He sees why Byleth could never have enough of his wife, and why he often hears them making love late into the night, even after Manuela spends so much time taking care of him. He’s definitely got the best mommy in the world, with such a perfectly tight cunt. His tiny hands grip her hips, holding onto her as he fucks her harder and faster, always wanting to push himself just a little bit harder.

As he gets more and more used to fucking his mother, Jeralt is proud that he can earn some of the same sounds from her that his father does. Nothing sounds better to him than his mother’s whimpers and moans, but they sound best of all when it’s  _ his _ efforts bringing them forth. He knows that it’s his cock driving his mother wild, and that means all the world to him.

“That’s mommy’s good boy, you’re getting so good at this! You might just give your father a run for his money before long!” Manuela says, whining between her words. She’s exaggerating, a bit, she has had years to mold Byleth into an ideal fuck, but Jeralt is certainly learning quickly.

“R-really?” Jeralt is shocked, and flattered. Having his mother praise him so much is far too much, and before he knows it, he’s there once more. With a groan, he comes inside of her, filling Manuela with his seed. 

“Ah, that’s so good,” Manuela whines, loving the feeling of her son’s come inside of her. “You’re not trying to knock up mommy, are you?”

“W-what?” Jeralt asks, shocked by the question. Manuela’s never asked him something like that, and it certainly wasn’t his intent. Despite his confusion, Jeralt is still just as hard as he was when they started.

“It’s okay if you are, you always try to be just like your daddy, hm?” Manuela teases, and Jeralt’s face goes red. He honestly hadn’t ever thought such a thing, but now, the idea won’t leave his mind. “You can try and breed mommy if you want, since you’re always such a good boy.”

“I-I can?” Jeralt asks, and Manuela nods. 

“You should lay down, let Mommy take care of you now, hm?” Manuela suggests, and Jeralt climbs back into bed. Once he is settled in, she joins him straddling her son. His seed is still inside of her, but she’s not finished yet. She sinks down onto him sighing happily as her son’s cock fills her once more. 

He whimpers, so pleased to feel his mother’s cunt again so soon. She begins to ride him falling into rhythm with practiced ease. It’s far from the first time she’s ridden her son, and while it is nice to let him take control, she really feels as though she’s taking care of him like this. He falls quiet, reduced to nothing more than whimpers and groans as she rides him.

“Fill your mommy up again, like the good boy you are. So perfect, breeding your own mother like this. If you wanted a little sibling, all you had to do was ask, you know!” Manuela continues teasing him, and it’s driving Jeralt mad. He’s equally embarrassed and thrilled, hearing his mother speak to him in this way.

“Would… would daddy be okay with that?” Jeralt asks, getting to the root of his worries.

“I’m sure he would be,” Manuela assures Jeralt, moaning between words. “He loves you so much, and so does your mommy. You’re our perfect little boy, after all.”

Seeming to be satisfied with her answer, Jeralt loses himself, thinking of nothing but the way his mother’s cunt clings to him. Nothing is better than mommy’s pussy, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of the way she rides him. He does his best to hold on, to last as long as he can, but Manuela has been driven to her own limit.

It’s been building, since her son took her from behind, and now it proves too much. She cries out, her beautiful voice ringing out as she climaxes, her cunt squeezing his cock even more tightly as her body trembles. It’s far too much for the boy, and he comes inside of his mother again, eager to fill her up once more.

“That’s my good boy! So good, filling mommy up again!” manuela exclaims, “You really might knock me up at this rate!”

Finally, Jeralt’s cock goes limp. It always takes a lot to calm him down, but Manuela doesn’t mind one bit when it’s so thrilling.

“Thanks, mommy,” he murmurs, already getting sleepy. He usually conks out as soon as they’re finished, and tonight is no different. Once her precious boy is asleep, Manuela slips back downstairs, knowing Byleth is waiting to hear how his son was tonight. Manuela really must be the luckiest woman alive, with two perfect men in her family and her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
